Methods and substances useful for the control of growth of unwanted vegetation have been the subject of much research for many years. Such control is of great economic benefit in many instances.
The prior art includes a wide variety of benzoylphenylureas possessing insecticidal activity. Wellinga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,124 and Netherlands Pat. No. 7,105,350, disclose various 1-(2,6-dihalobenzoyl)-3-phenylureas possessing such activity.
There also exists prior art disclosing 1-benzoyl-1-phenylureas useful as herbicides. Pillon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,473, teach the use of assorted 1-phenyl-1-benzoyl ureas useful as herbicidal agents. Lehureau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,586, broadly disclose ureas having herbicidal activity, but teach only 1-phenyl-1-alkanoyl ureas as a preferred class of compounds.